Initiation
by cosgraove
Summary: We all know Gianna's greatest wish - to become a vampire. But what would happen if she got her wish? Winner of the July challege at Novel Novice Twilight!


**There's a First Time for Everything**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The cool, rough stone of the ancient wall rose to meet the equally cool curve of my back. I leaned against the weathered wall of the modest antechamber, nervous jolts of energy running through my diamond-hard body. My feet, encased in simple - and ridiculously expensive - black heels, tapped anxious rhythms on the well-worn floor. Through the high-placed window slits in the larger chamber, streaks of sunlight threw dazzling patterns on the floor, only to be reflected and magnified across the walls when the light hit one of the figures that walked the room. It was difficult to remember my life before this dark world that lay beneath the bustling streets of Volterra. After so many years in this pit, it was hard to believe that somewhere above me, the sun shined with such a luminous intensity.

"You may come forward," called a whispery voice from one of the imposing wooden thrones. Whispery - but very much in command. Aro.

A thrill of fear ran through me as I timidly stepped from the alcove and approached him. _This is what you wanted_, I reminded myself as I came closer to the figure in the midnight robes. Besides - this was preposterous. What did I have to fear? Death? Not any more. Other vampires? - maybe.

Hiding a shudder, I reached the ancient figure that was encapsulated in indefinite layers of fabric. "At last we meet as equals, my dear Gianna!" he cried gleefully. "So beautiful," he sighed wistfully. "They always are."

He reached out with a thin, almost skeletal hand. His skin was paler than any vampire I had seen so far in my new existence and it had the consistency of something rather like tissue paper - so fragile I was terrified that he might crumble to dust at the slightest movement. His fingers brushed my face ever so lightly, the illusion of his paper skin giving way to the brittle touch of his hand. He clasped my chin carefully in his hands and gently pulled my face up to take a better look at my flawless features. Cloudy, red irises met mine - hazy yet intent as they searched every contour of my face. Indisputable pride shone brightly in his milky eyes as he dropped his hand.

"Welcome to the family." Pleasure swept through me as his last word - family - resounded around the stone chamber. The Volturi would never compare to my human family, but it was a start - a home.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Don't you think so, Marcus?" he beamed joyfully at the white-haired figure that appeared to be deeply absorbed in the state of the nearest wall. Marcus said nothing, simply gliding to one of the wooden thrones and sinking into it, barely shifting a speck of dust in the process.

"Fantastic!" Aro exclaimed, ignoring Marcus entirely. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. Lunch." A fire raged in my throat at his words, soaring to my head and blinding me in a cloud of red. A low hiss slid from between my clenched teeth, much to my chagrin. I had been working so hard to not embarrass myself at my first presentation to the Volturi as an immortal - one of them. I wanted so desperately to prove that I had been worth keeping, a valuable asset to their coven. Most of all, I desired to belong.

Chuckling quietly at my typical newborn reaction, Aro clapped his hands together twice, while I held my breath hoping his hands wouldn't disintegrate before my very eyes. The door of the antechamber swung open at the sound of his command, revealing Heidi and her ill-fated tour group. As the heavy door sprung shut automatically, my uncontrollable thirst gripped my throat tightly, setting every nerve in my body on fire and flooding my mouth with venom. Blinded by an insatiable hunger, I crouched low to the ground and tensed my calves to spring at the unsuspecting tourists. The antique stones beneath were my springboard as I launched myself at the puzzled group, a furious craving driving me forward. My brain switched off - I was functioning on pure instinct. It was all I needed. My arms reached for something so close I could almost taste it - and I would taste it. I was no more than three feet from my stunned victim when a thunderous crack sent me sprawling on my back to the other end of the room. Felix. He had been at the rear of the doomed party and had met my attack with one of his own. His muscular arms pinned me to the floor as I wrestled fiercely beneath him. I would have my prey.

"Calm down. You will have them. Wait a few moments more - please, Gianna. Stop struggling and lie still. Hush…" His soothing whispers caught me off guard and I blinked the fog of bloodlust away for a micro-second - enough to see the dark eyes that bored their way into mine.

It was then that the screams began.

All pretense of normality was violently shattered by the roar of a dozen or so vampires hurling themselves at the unfortunate clump of humans that huddled together as a petrified, shrieking mass. I didn't understand the point of their desperate cries. It wasn't as if anybody was going to help them.

Felix released me from my stony prison, and I wasted no time in heaving myself at the nearest human still alive. I barely registered the identity of my victim as I buried my razor-edged teeth into the soft flesh of their neck. The sweet, bloody elixir filled my mouth and slipped down my throat as I drank long and deep, hardly able to contain my urge for more as I tried to savor the incredible taste. So this was what temptation was.

By the end of my meal, I was no longer afraid of being what I was - a vampire. After so many endless months of waiting in that dank pit, I had been victorious over death. And oh, how sweet a victory it was….

* * *

I wrote this for the July challenge at Novel Novice Twilight. The prompt was to write a story from the perspective of a newborn - so here is Gianna's story. I hope you liked it! A note to people reading my other stories: Dusk Descending is going to be updated by the end of the week (think Friday or something) and I'm working on ideas for Crown of Thorns (Rosalie's Story). Thank you for reading and please check out the poll on my profile!

mveritym


End file.
